


ADRENALINE/APHRODISIAC

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (also feelings happens a little bit at the end), (it's porn you guys), (porn that might become like a proper fic but dont get your hopes up), F/F, Modern AU, Trans Female Character, trans!miss fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Sarah and Akali are a pair of vigilantes, they sometimes work together, they sometimes have sex, it's a great agreement.





	ADRENALINE/APHRODISIAC

"You didn't leave blood that can be traced back to the crime scene on the steps did you?" Sarah called out, looking up from her phone to make sure the person coming in was who she thought it was.

Akali didn't dignify that with an answer. She had come for a shower and a quick change of clothes, but seeing Sarah lying lazily around in a pair of pink panties and an "ask me about my feminist agenda" t-shirt two sizes too big gave her other ideas.

Sarah couldn't actually see the grin spreading across the other woman's face on account of the mask she was still wearing, she could feel it though. "What's on your mind A?"

Akali kept walking towards her, undressing slowly, and speaking sensually. "You. Nude. Sitting on my strap. Screaming loud enough to shatter glass." She spoke her last words just as she reached Sarah, and not a moment later they pulled each other into a hard kiss.

 

"Sorry to be a tease lovely, but you're getting blood all over my 7th favorite t-shirt." Sarah broke the kiss as Akali reached up under her shirt.

"Join me in the shower?" It was a question, it just didn't sound like it from Akali tone, nor was there ever really any doubt as to Sarah's response.

"You go ahead and start without me, I need to let this soak before the stain starts to dry."

 

The water was a warm as you could hope for in an apartment as old as Sarah's, and Akali couldn't help letting out a shaky breath as it rolled over her. Tonight had been closer than she cared to admit.

She had gotten away with only a few scratches, and a bruise that no doubt would blossom across her abdomen in a day or two, not like she liked wearing crop tops anyways. This time it hadn't been skill, Akali thought grimly as she washed the dirt out of her road rashes, it had been luck, luck and the timely arrival of a truck with hinges that didn't close properly.

Luck was something she could not afford to rely on. Luck was for fools, and once it spontaneously decided to run out, it got you killed.

The water in the drain turned a pale shade of red, and Akali was reminded to lower the pressure before she caused a flooding.

 

Her grim train of thoughts was interrupted by a gentle, almost childlike giggle. She turned to find Sarah naked, and admiring the bounciness of her own boobs in the mirror. "Will you ever get tired of that?" Akali asked, seeing her girlfriend reverently whisper "squishy" and jump in place.

"It's been two and a half years since my boob job, and haven't yet, so... probably not?" Akali couldn't help noticing that Sarah wasn't actually taking her eyes off the mirror as she spoke.

Akali grinned and struck a domineering pose, her sadness had disappeared, replaced by the altogether more pressing matter of her _it's complicated_ standing naked less than 2 meters from her. "Are you going to admire yourself all night or join me in the shower?"

"You know I was thinking, if we pull back the shower curtain, I can still see the mirror, you just have to get out every other minute and wipe the condense from it."  Sarah grinned back and marched into the shower, into Akali's open arms.

This time, when they kissed, Sarah moaned deeply into the kiss.

 

Akali grabbed two handfuls of Sarah's ass, momentarily lamenting her inability to maintain long nails. Sarah squealed, louder than likely felt natural to her, Akali liked when she did that, liked when Sarah was loud.

Sarah bit Akali's lower lip, and pulled back hard, sending a bolt of lightning running through her  body. When Sarah let go, Akali surged forward, paying her back in kind.

To Sarah this was the best feeling in the world, even though she hadn't been out this night herself committing murder in the first degree, Akali's adrenaline was infectious. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, she could almost hear the bullets flying past her ears.

She felt invincible and sickly in love. Nothing could bring her down, not sleep deprivation, not a poorly healed stab wound, not even the mild dysphoria of feeling her dick push against Akali's abdomen got to her.

Though she might have gasped audibly when Akali grabbed her hand and moved it in between her legs.

Adrenaline was the only aphrodisiac worth anything.

 

Sarah started out slow, which was a mistake, as Akali had no problem communicating via the medium of rough bites to the neck.

Sarah picked up the pace, she had always been better at receiving than giving, but when the only person besides herself she really cared about was desperately craving an orgasm, she made do.

Akali's lips eventually found Sarah's nipples, and Sarah's fingers found Akali's clit. "Inside!" Akali said with a hoarse voice in between bites and kisses.

"I'm wearing my nails baby, I know you're horny but there's gotta be a limit." Sarah was genuinely apologetic, she could tell how strung up Akali was.

Akali in return took a step back, and pulled both of Sarah's hand up to her scrunched-up face, inspecting each finger in turn. "Why are you wearing your nails to bed?"

Was this one of those occasions where it was okay to lie to your partner? It probably wasn't, right? "Uhm... Aesthetics." She wanted to hide her face in her hands and cry from shame.

Akali just laughed out loud, like rain flowing across glass it was both jarring and pleasant. "You're such a mess, I love you! but I still want to cum and sorry to say but you're not going to rub it out of me before I crash... You don't feel like letting me ride you, do you?"

"No sorry." Sarah said, looking at her feet. Penetrative sex was a bit of a sore spot for her, not just because the very thought of it made her retch, but because she knew it was something Akali wanted to do, and not being able to fulfil that simple desire made her feel broken inside. Sarah knew it was a catch-22, if she could somehow flip a switch in her brain and be okay with putting her dick in another woman, that itself would be a source of dysphoria.

Akali gently touched her face under the gentle streams of water. "Hey, don't spiral on me now. I know how you feel about this, and I respect it, my clit just took over for a second." Sarah pressed a kiss to Akali's hand. She had caught her before she fell.

They hugged for good measure.

 

"How about I go down on you, would that work okay?" Sarah smirked, and went down on her knees without waiting for a response, Akali was a woman of exquisite taste (in more ways than one) she would give the only reasonable answer.

The water was turned off in an effort to minimize risks. Akali made herself comfortable, and Sarah went to work. Sarah loved this position, loved most positions so long as they involved Akali. This however was one of her favorites, something about all the options.

Akali tasted like, well like Akali, it was something entirely unique, subtle with just a hint of bitterness. "Would you stop slurping down there? It's pussy not ramen." Came Akali's indignant voice from above.

Their eyes met, she sent Akali a wide smile, and relished the slight shiver that ran down her body. Sarah pressed a loving kiss against Akali's clit.

Her tongue played along Akali's entrance, dipping in and out often. It took a hot minute before the effect of her ministrations kicked in (Sarah worried a little her _it's-complicated_ would crash before she could get going).

"Oh fuck yes S, right there." Akali groaned and grabbed a handful of Sarah's hair. It didn't take long for Sarah to find the spot again and she was immediately rewarded by Akali pulling on her hair.

Pain wasn't Sarah's thing, seeing her lover completely lose themselves however was.

Sarah took a firm grip of Akali's legs, and licked as fast, hard and deep as she could. It wasn't enough for Akali. She began grinding her pussy against Sarah's face, keeping her head in place with both hands.

Sarah neither could nor wanted to do anything but stick out her tongue and drink in the taste of sex and adrenaline.

Akali's pace quickened, if her face wasn't already wet from the shower, it would be soaked now. She could hear Akali's breath getting hitched.

She made these adorable little hiccups when she was about to cum.

Sarah wrapped her lips around Akali's clit and started sucking.

"Tongue, inside" was all the instruction Akali could manage before she was overwhelmed.

With what felt like all her might she pressed Sarah's face into her cunt, riding it like her life depended on it. Her breathing seemed to have stopped entirely in favor of a longwinded whine. Her legs shook, then her whole body.

 

Akali's orgasm stopped as quickly as it had begun. Sarah had to quickly scurry backwards to avoid the other woman collapsing on top of her. They still ended up squeezed together inside the tiny plastic box Sarah called her shower.

They send each other dopey grins, the kind they only allowed themselves when their defenses were down, and their spirits were high.

After a moment where Akali regained her breath, she moved forward. At first Sarah thought she was going in for a kiss, and made ready to accommodate her. Then she licked up the side of her cum soaked face. "Yep, I still taste delicious." She said with a wide smirk as she returned to her side of the shower.

"You always do babe, it's a very well balanced flavor." The second half was emphasized with a strange hand gesture even Sarah couldn't really describe.

"Well look at you miss pussy connoisseur." Akali laughed, not because it was particularly funny but cause it was that kind of moment.

"Well I figured if you are what you eat, I might be able to save myself some extensive surgery a couple of years down the line."

 

Sarah was pretty comfortable in her current spot, but she could also tell Akali was starting to nod off. What she was about to suggest was breaking between ten and fifteen unwritten rules between them, yet it also felt so much like the right thing to do. "Hey A, do you wanna spend the night."

Akali perked up, then stopped herself, taking the time to process it all. "That would be amazing S, thank you, I promise to be gone first thing in the morning."

Sarah wanted to tell her that wasn't necessary, she didn't, wouldn't want to send out the wrong signals.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr  
> https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


End file.
